Laura Post
Laura Post is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Justice League: Action (2016) - Big Barda (ep6), Circe (ep12) *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Jiejie, Aunt Daiyu 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Business Woman 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *El Americano: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Narrator 'Movies - Dubbing' *Astro Kid (2019) - Mum 'Web Animation' *Freedom Fighters: The Ray (2017) - Little Girl (ep1) *WTF 101 (2019) - Princess Pauline (ep5) *Warbringers (2018) - Azshara (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Nanami Ozonami *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Toko Yadomi *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Kara (ep5), Additional Voices *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Halley, Aunty, Mrs. Mole (ep11), Pond Goddess *Fate/Apocrypha (2018) - Maiden of Einzbern, Medea (ep18) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Ridget *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Ayumi Aida (ep5), Nellie Knotty (ep10) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Arfoire *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Ragyo Kiryuin, Aizenbo Fuguhara (ep7), Masuyo Watari (ep7) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Paula Kowalczyk *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Eri Watabe *Last Hope (2018) - Queenie Yo *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Diana Cavendish *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Nozomi Tojo *Lupin the Third (2017) - Livia (ep4) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Myers *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Akari Kawamoto, Kuro *Naruto: Shippūden (2019) - Neji (Child; ep480) *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Blizzard from Hell, Cell Phone Voice (ep8), Mother (ep9) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2017) - Tellu *Sword Art Online (2013) - Rosalia (ep4) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - RM-C *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Isabella *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Kriks' Mother, Female Salesperson, Stewa 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Tori Fueyama 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Creepy Girl (ep2), Marowak (ep2), Red's Mother (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *GANTZ:O (2017) - Reika Shimohira *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Additional Voices *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Suzu Urano *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Nozomi Tojo *Redline (2012) - Bosbos *your name. (2017) - Miki Okudera, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Members 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Diantha (ep16), Mother (ep18) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Kaido's Mother (ep1), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Illaria Cucchi 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Close Enemies (2020) - Additional Voices *Live Twice, Love Once (2020) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Disjointed (2018) - Jasmine (ep15) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2018) - Marcela Álvares *Better Than Us (2019) - Marina *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - María Inmaculada "Marga" Suárez *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2015) - Lapis 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016-2019) - Meia *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode II (2019) - Lady Corvax *Apotheon (2015) - Persephone *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017-2018) - Harley Quinn, Agency Female 2 (ep2), Computer (ep3), GCPD 02 (ep5) *Fated: The Silent Oath (2016) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Elven Archer *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Indivisible (2019) - Coriander, Phoebe *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Ana Larive *League of Legends (2011) - Ahri *Left Alive (2019) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls (2012) - Valentine *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Ileum, Valentine *Smite (2014-2016) - Bellona, Nox, Soulless Machine Sol, Sun's Bride Chang'e *Star Control: Origins (2018) - SC Commander *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Facility AI *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Astral Chain (2019) - Vending Machines *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Elise Phulie, Marguerite Behlmer *Bravely Default (2013) - Additional Voices *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Stella *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Rose Queen *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Ai Yakumo *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Erik *Dragon Star Varnir (2019) - Charlotta *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Commander C *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Chiaki *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Catherine *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Princess Sakuya *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Arfoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Arfoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Magic *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Arfoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Magic *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Arfoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Arfoire *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Ragyo Kiryuin *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Arfoire *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Primrose Alezhard *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2017) - Roxy *The Evil Within (2014) - Es, Laura (Monster), Laura Victoriano *Trillion: God of Destruction (2016) - Faust Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (104) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2020. Category:American Voice Actors